


Sneezey Stars?

by Soarinwater



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Shipping, Short, Sweet, Wordcount: 500-1.000, prompt, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soarinwater/pseuds/Soarinwater
Summary: In a calm evening a weapon and meister enjoy each other's company under the dim of night, only to find a sudden action can cause a fright in the most unlikely ways.....





	Sneezey Stars?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine your OTP - Lying in bed, Foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each others eyes and taking it all in. Everything is Silent.  
> And then person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly they fall out of bed.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair had intended to get to sleep early – really truly. They had meant to. Though as soon as Black*Star crawled into bed with Tsubaki there was a different story. What started off as a fit of giggles and poking at eventually turned into a pair of hands being held, curling up beside one another, testing to see how close they could get to one another while still staying comfortable.

Time drew on, the night settling in and the dark eventually calming the weapon and miser pair, eventually letting them come to rest, just getting lost in one another’s gaze, foreheads touching gently. Tsubaki, being the taller of the two brought her knees up just slightly, just brushing up against Black*Star. Her thumb gently running over the skin of his knuckles, rough and scarred, even though the gloves he wore. She’d press her head into his just a bit more and let out a content breath, sleepy from the day’s activities and the dark and still of the room around them lulling her into a restful state.

Star on the other hand, though he too was – well still for once, and not shouting, still asserted his bigness by placing it so he looked down upon his weapon. Though he also occasionally leaned it to try to kiss, only to be met halfway by Tsubaki, and once the deed was accomplished he’d flash a signature grin and a happy Black*Star noise. He knew how much she loved doing something like this every once in a while, so he appeased. The meister listened to weapon's breathing slow down, signaling her resting. His head shifted comfortably to just watch her. He may have been the big man, and he needed to shout it to the world, he’d simply enjoy the silence for now, for he knew that the concerned party knew that.

Though a sudden noise broke the silence and the assassin leapt up out of bed in surprise, landing with a loud thud upon the wooden ground beside the bed, dragging Tsubaki halfway off the bed with him however since he neglected to let go of it. The weapon took a moment before saying.

“Black*Star…. I just ...sneezed…?” a pause “Did I scare you that badly?”

The blue haired one looked horrified with himself for a moment before erupting back “Of course not! The one who transcends God wouldn’t be startled by such things!” He’d abruptly leap up to his feet pointing upward in one of his dramatic poses, giving Tsubaki a chance to pull herself up to sit on the bed again, arching her eyebrow, probably wanting to convey something like ‘goddamit Black*Star’ but of course she was too kind to think that way.

The assassin decided to proceed to hop up to stand atop of the bed “Now now Tsubaki, I know what you’re thinking, Why was the Great and Powerful Black*Star upon the floor? Well that reason is because this assassin is ready for anything!” He’d turn and point to the ground “AND I WAS SURE SOMEONE WAS COMING THROUGH THE FLOOR! YOU HEAR THAT!” He’d huff with his back to the Black haired one and his hands resting in fists on his hips letting out a hearty laugh.

Though it may not have been in her nature, she couldn’t help it, inching quietly she’d approach his shoulder before going ‘Ahh-choo!’ in a playful nature, causing him to jump once again, landing hard on the ground, leaving Tsubaki in a fit of giggles, muffled through her fingertips.


End file.
